


got me wrapped up tight around your finger

by slyther_ing



Series: the long and humorous saga of shenanigans with king ben and co. [1]
Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: AU, Audrey knows too much, Ben turns into a girl after a science experiment accident, Both Ben and Chad are 16 basically, Both are good friends, Chad likes it, Consensual Underage Sex, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, Mal is snarky, Not Canon Compliant, Romance, Slight pining, Teenage Shenanigans, Underage Sex, but these silly boys sort out their emotions at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-14 21:07:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4580169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slyther_ing/pseuds/slyther_ing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a couple months after the coronation, and Ben thinks everything's going swell. Sure, until an accident in class one day turns his body into that of the daughter his mother's always wanted. Now he's dealing with well-meaning (but over-bearing) friends, short skirts, proclamations, and one Chad Charming who's having a bit too much fun with the pair of boobs Ben suddenly has on his chest.</p><p>Cue the long suffering fanfare of a new king and hormone-addled teenager.</p>
            </blockquote>





	got me wrapped up tight around your finger

**Author's Note:**

> Ben is a cinnamon roll, and horrendously cute. Chad is my problematic fave. Therefore, Ben/Chad became the catnip and crack!ship of my dreams, and suddenly I was writing 10k more words than I expected, in a fandom that I didn't think I'd love this much prior to watching the movie. I also have no idea what their teacher's name would be, so apologies there; if someone has a canon correction, please let me know.
> 
> All kidding aside, so much love for all these characters, and I hope you enjoy!!
> 
> (Title taken from We All Want The Same Thing by Rixton because I have no penchant for titles and I played this song on repeat while writing this.)

Ben knew that life after the coronation would not be easy - he has been preparing for this his whole life, after all, and the addition of the four from the Isle was just a mere bump (okay, quite a big bump) in the road of meetings, proclamations and kingly duties. After the whole coronation debacle, with Mal deciding for good and happiness instead of her mother’s own ambitions, Ben believed things would have started settling down into…well, dare he say, routine?

Apparently, fate had other ideas.

* * *

It starts on a regular Monday, Audrey waiting in the corridor for Ben and Chad to scrape the sleep from their eyes and start heading to their first class - Weird Science, which is no one’s favorite first thing in the morning. The trio head towards the classroom, picking up Doug and Evie on the way, and Ben lets his mind wander, already pondering how to bring up his proclamation for sidekicks to the Royal Council. 

Everyone settles into the airy classroom, noticing the special powders and liquids placed in front of them. Doug looks especially excited as he takes a closer look at the the powders, turning to Evie and grinning. Mal sneaks in a bit later than everyone else, piece of toast still held in her hand, giving Ben a small wave before settling next to Evie.

Their teacher, Mr. Haverforth, gestures to the instructions on the board with an easy smile. “I’m glad to announce that we’ll be having a special project today. We’ll be observing the magical properties of shape-shifting potions today. Now, can anyone tell me what the properties of this powder is?” He gestures to Doug, who launches into an explanation that Ben tries to follow but ultimately resolves himself to a couple minutes searching in their science textbook.

“If everyone will pair up, then follow these instructions on the board! The experiment should take roughly 30 minutes.” The rest of their teacher’s words are drowned out by the scraping of chairs and rumble of students yelling to their friends across the room. 

Chad has one arm draped over Ben’s right shoulder, a familiar soft weight, his head half lolling to sleep as Ben turns to ask him to be his partner. They usually pair up together, although it is mainly Ben nagging Chad to do _some_ of the work.  

“You know he’s no use before noon Ben,” Audrey says, giving him a pointed look, “there’s very little you’ll get from him right now.”

He chuckles a little, used to Chad so early in the morning, and catches Mal’s eye instead. She gesture for him to go to her station, already unloading a suspicious purple liquid and arranging the measuring cups. 

“Looks like Chad won’t be of any help for you today - not that he is any other day in this class.” Mal quips lightly as he settles onto the stool besides her.Ben laughs, glancing over at where Audrey is already wearing a frown on her face from Chad’s lack of participation in favor of snoozing.

“No big deal; I’m sure you’ll lead the way through this, anyways.” Ben grins unashamedly as Mal rolls her eyes. After the dissolution of the love spell following the coronation, along with a genuine heartfelt apology, Ben and Mal had settled easily into being good friends.They had both shared a laugh over the cheesy things he had said while under the spell’s influence. She had explained hesitantly that she wasn’t interested in a relationship, which Ben had accepted with relief because well - 

Because, well, Ben’s never exactly been that interested in girls really; his relationship with Audrey itself had stemmed from a well meaning push from his mother to get a date for some ball or other, and she had been the willing friend. Audrey had been the first one, actually, to figure out that Ben was more interested in the strong lines of a guy’s torso than the curves of a girl. She’d been understanding, staying on as his ‘girlfriend’ due to Ben’s insecurity of explaining to his parents, for the time being. Though he doubts they’d be anything but accepting, the media attention it would garner wasn’t a plus when the coronation had been such a large event on the horizon.

No, Ben had shared his first kiss not with one of the multitude of pretty princesses at Auradon Prep, but the currently dazed Prince Charming II. It had been after an adrenaline fueled tourney match their freshman year, dark in the locker room, with lots of avoiding each other like the plague until Audrey had stepped in. She wheedled the truth out of Ben, shook her head and forced the two awkward boys into reconciling. 

They weren’t _together_ together, per say, but Chad has been the constant person of Ben’s attention and (somewhat) vice versa. While the flirtatious prince had a reputation, the attention towards other people didn’t grow past casual hookups and the occasional odd date. Never a full blown relationship, and Ben’s old signet ring always rested on Chad’s finger. Nobody had noticed or knew, and Ben had been content with keeping it that way for the past couple of years.

“Are you two sure that’s right?”

Ben was pulled back to the present by Mal’s sharp question, directed towards Doug and Evie. The pair were stirring their mixture quickly, and adding liberal amounts of pink powder into the metal bowl. 

“Relax Mal, we read up on this last night.” Evie’s face lit up as the mixture started bubbling under her. “We’ll be the first ones to complete it!” 

Mal scoffed and gestured for Ben to start pouring into their own bowl. “I’m sure you guys will be, seeing as 90% of the brains are with you two.” 

“Hey!”

“Shush, Ben, we split the last 10%.” Mal replied cheekily. She sprinkles a handful of green crystals, as per directions on the board. Ben rolls his eyes good-naturedly, and reaches to unpack the bottles and bags resting in front of him. They work in sync, nearing the end of the process and Ben turns away for a minute to look at how the rest of their classmates are doing. Audrey and Chad are by the window, bickering over the amounts to mix into their solution, as Mr. Haverforth watches on with a wary expression. Doug had drifted off to help clean up the mess of spilled powder on the adjoining table. And as Evie darted quickly about, she accidentally shoved Mal hard into the table causing the rest of the substances in her hand to spill into her metal bowl.

“Evie!” 

“Oh no, I’m so sorry!!”

The simultaneous shrieks from both girls causes Ben to turn around quickly, only to be met with a large, acrid puff of smoke to the face. 

“Oh my gosh!” Audrey’s voice could be heard above the din of clamoring from the rest of the students seeing their king disappear behind the result of a, well, _questionable_ combination of powders and liquids. 

By the time the smoke had cleared, everyones’ eyes and mouths were wide as they stare at where Ben had stood. Or was still standing? Because where their king had been moments before the smoke bomb, now stood a girl with the same curling pink lips and faint green eyes, but roughly a head shorter than Ben, and swimming in Ben’s school uniform.  

Mr. Haverforth looks about ready to faint.

Mal slowly steps closer to the girl, and gestures lamely to Doug to go get Fairy Godmother. “…Ben?” She waves a hand in front of the girl’s face, effectively breaking Ben from the daze the smoke has put him in.

Ben shakes his head a bit, raising an eyebrow at Mal. He’s faintly confused as to why everyone is staring at him so weirdly, until Evie digs out her mirror and raises it to his face. Staring back at him was his face, no doubt, but softer in the jawline and generally smaller all over. His pale face was now framed with waist length brown hair and delicate collarbones peeked out from where his shirt had started slipping from his now smaller frame. And if he looked down - yep, yep those were definitely breasts. And - yeah, his dick was missing. Alright then.

He turns towards the teacher and the rest of the class, all silent in their shock until -  


“WHAT THE FUCK?!” 

Chad Charming had officially woken up at the sight of his best friend-slash-beau thing’s transformation into a girl.

* * *

Fairy Godmother’s first route of action after hearing about the Transformation of King Ben was to notify his parents. Belle and the Beast are still in charge of parts of Auradon after all, and still very much so in charge of their teenage son.

Ben picks at an unraveling thread in his uniform as his parents listen to Mal, Evie and Doug explain what happened. Beast’s expression wavers between astounded, angry, and amused, while Belle just has a permanent wrinkle set in her forehead, eyes darting from Mr. Haverforth to the kids and back again. They both glance at their son on occasion, still getting used to seeing him so…well, tiny, really, and as a girl.

“I’m afraid to say that this transformation must be undone by the same ways it was brought about.” Fairy Godmother declares sadly after a quick scan with her wand. “Mr. Haverforth?”

The Weird Science teacher wrings his hands a bit, but states firmly, “I’ll be working on this personally, along with the kids - they’re best in the class after all - and hopeful- I mean, I am sure that we will have a solution by the end of the week.” 

Ben feels a knot unravel in his stomach, and can see the visible relief in his parent’s face.

“Well,” Belle says graciously, indicating to her husband to also put this poor teacher at ease (he wasn’t really to blame, after all) “I’m sure yours and their capabilities will pull through.” Beast merely nods in response, having seemingly settled on amusement towards the circumstances. Mal, Evie and Doug all grin nervously, catching Ben’s eye in an apology. He shrugs back at them, jacket slipping further down his shoulders.

Ben watches as his mother slowly turns towards him, giving his current outfit the once-over. She rolls the sleeves of Ben’s jacket up. “I think my old clothes could fit you, sweetheart?”

Before Ben can sputter up an answer (he love his mother but really, her old clothes?), Evie’s voice interrupts with badly hidden glee. 

“Oh no, we can’t have him wearing old clothes! I mean,” She balks a bit as Belle turns towards her, but continues on, “I got him into this mess, it’s only right that I make the most spectacular outfits for him to wear.”

Belle pauses a bit, then laughs and takes her husband’s arm. “Ben darling, it looks like you’re in good hands.”

* * *

Three hours later, Ben’s not sure whether or not to be thankful or regret his mother’s decision to let his friends have their way with his new wardrobe.

He had been ushered into Mal and Evie’s dorm after the last bell rang. The latter started flipping through her wardrobe while Mal had started to pull out Evie’s sewing supplies. Lonnie, Jane and Audrey had flowed in consecutively, each with their own articles of clothing, hair and makeup accessories in hand. 

Now, Ben is sitting in the center of the room while his friends flit about trying to determine the sizes of everything. What he wouldn’t give to be out on the field right now, laughing with Carlos or sizing up Jay in the kill zone, or watching Chad wipe the sweat off his forehead with his jersey, casually showcasing his toned torso and- right, anyways, he would just really like to be at tourney practice right now.

Evie holds up a couple of skirts from Lonnie, eyes appraising the colors. Ben grabs a random one. “Hey this one looks like it’ll fit!” He utters with a fake grin, hoping he can add it to the pile of clothes and call it a day.

Evie shakes her head seriously. “No can do Ben, you’re a spring and that skirt is definitely only fit for a winter.”

“….what.”

Mal grabs the skirt from him and pulls out a hairbrush, starting to work at the tangles in Ben’s new long hair.“No need arguing with Evie, she knows her shit.” Audrey nods along, sectioning off part of Ben’s hair and beginning to form a simple braid. Evie preens at the compliment, only to turn away when Doug knocks on the door. 

“Evie, you were looking for uh… this fabric? Carlos said I could just grab it from his room, so I brought it over.” Doug holds up a roll of blue satiny fabric with a questioning glance at the ongoings he’s presented with.

Evie grabs the fabric gratefully from Doug and starts rolling it out on the table. “Ben, you’re going to have the most flattering blue dress made in Auradon.” 

Jane looks apprehensive and asks, “But what will he need it for? There aren't any dances soon.”

“You don’t need an occasion to look amazing.” Evie grins, turning her attention back to her sewing machine. Doug makes to leave the room, but winds up settling next to Lonnie on Evie’s bed as Ben turns pleading eyes for him to stay as the girls dissect his hair. Okay, they’re braiding and brushing and shit but it _feels_ like a dissection, goodness. He now has new appreciation for how well maintained Jay keeps his hair.

The girls amass a full wardrobe, complete with Evie’s new creation and a little black dress (“Essential.” Audrey glares as Ben protests). A full wardrobe that he doubts he’ll even touch half of in the week it will take to turn him back to his regular body, but he’s grateful for the girls’ help and ease in giving up their own clothing. (Ben’s going to be having awkward moments when wearing some of these bras, but they’re a necessity for the time being. Fairy Godmother, bless her soul, had went and acquired him his own set of girl’s underwear.)

He puts his foot down when Lonnie pulls out the mascara and eyeliner, however. No matter how much Evie protests and say it will make his eyes pop _even more,_ there is no way he would be used to stuff on his face as he went around his day to day duties. 

“C’mon Ben, we can accentuate those great cheekbones!” Evie waves her brush like a weapon.

Doug puts a hand on her shoulder and slowly takes the brush out of her grip as everyone watches on amusedly. “I’m sure Ben can make do without the makeup - he doesn’t have much time in the morning anyways.”

Ben nods aggressively, brown braid knocking under his jawbone. “Yes, y’know, kingly duties and all.” He ignores the amused look Mal sends him - she knows he’d never use his duties as an excuse unless he was seriously flustered.

Before Evie can continue on her makeup crusade, Carlos, Jay and Chad barge in through doorway, still in their tourney uniforms. Groans issue from Audrey and Jane as the sweaty jerseys brush by them in their race to see the ‘new-and-improved’ Ben (label courtesy of Jay).

“Wow,” Jay leers, “You’re very pretty, Ben.” Carlos shoves at his boyfriend, who in turn grins and hooks a toned arm around the younger boy’s smaller form. Chad lets out a scoff at Jay’s comment, earning him a smack from Lonnie.

“Yes, yes, Ben is very pretty as a girl.” Chad concedes as everyone makes a variety of faces at him. Ben directs a small smile at Chad that is missed by most everyone. Most everyone, except for Audrey who lets out a very audible groan. Idiot boys.

“Well, looks like this is it for your clothes, Ben.” Evie says, flipping through the large pile. If Ben knew any better, he’d say she’s dejected that their little fashion mission is at an end. He moves to lift the clothes, only to pause when Jane asks timidly, “Um…well I know you’re very much still _Ben_ but you’re in girl form right now so…how are you planning on rooming?” She looks around as everyone seems to start contemplating this issue.

Ben grabs the last jacket and gives half the pile to Jay to carry, Jay who, he notices, now towers over him. “I’ll just stick to my old dorm. I mean, it’s just Chad. We’ve been rooming forever, this won’t be a problem.” He hooks an arm through Chad’s and turns to grin at everyone.

The girls don’t look swayed in the slightest.

“It’s because it _is_ Chad that we’re worried.” Lonnie raises an eyebrow, too used to her friend’s antics with girls. Jane nods slightly.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Chad rolls his eyes, “It’s Ben, c’mon.”

Evie flips her hair and directs a glare at Chad. She still hasn’t completely forgiven him for his stunt with her mirror and his comments during Parent Day, even following his hasty apology, and for good reason. Chad Charming may be a part of their friend group, but he can still be a very large, for lack of a better word, _douchebag_ when trying to get what he wants.

“Chad Charming, if I so much as hear any indication of you not treating Ben here right just because he’s in pretty skirts, I will set Mal on you and follow it with a bout of my own trouble. Right, Doug?” Doug, half in awe of Evie, half amused by Chad’s expression of exasperation, nods quickly.

“No charming your way to him completing your homework,” Lonnie adds, “or god forbid, _into his pants._ ” Chad splutters as Ben blushes fiercely. Lonnie merely points a nail file at Chad, doing an “I’m-watching-you” gesture and strides out of the dorm. 

Ben turns to Mal for support in this embarrassing conversation, but she merely takes a sip from her water bottle and shrugs with a “I stand by what they say” expression across her pale face. He glances to his other side at Audrey, only to be met with a knowing look in her brown eyes. Ben fights the urge to face-palm and starts pulling Jay and Carlos out into the hallway and back to his dorm.

* * *

As everyone disperses from Mal and Evie’s room, Audrey snags Chad by the elbow and pulls him aside in the hallway. Chad turns to find a well-manicured finger pointing directly at his nose.

“I know you two have always been rutting like teenagers,” She mutters fiercely, waving away his interjection of “Audrey, we are teenagers, what the hell” and continuing on, “But don't you dare take advantage of this situation right now, Ben could be very distraught emotionally. I swear to god, Chad, if I see ONE HICKEY ON HIM…”

Chad cuts her off by placing his hand on her mouth and gesturing broadly to the hallway where people are still passing. Well, yes, he’s not so keen on the whole school knowing but really he’s just slightly scared by Audrey in HBIC mode, hell bent on mother-henning Ben.

“Look, I promise okay? I’m not going to try anything, cross my heart.” Chad gives her a megawatt smile and puts on the most easy going face he can muster in the face of 5 foot 2 of protective princess. ‘This isn’t a hookup opportunity, for sure.” He adds, when Audrey doesn't look convinced.

She raises an eyebrow, evaluating for a minute before sighing. “Alright then, Chad.” Brushing off her sweater, she turns and starts walking off to her own dorm.

He grins easily and traces the familiar route back to his and Ben’s dorm, calling “Don’t worry about us, Auds, we’ll be fine!” at Audrey’s retreating figure.

* * *

It’s nearing midnight by the time Ben finally settles down to complete his homework for the day. After being pulled in multiple directions following his little body-switch, he’s already feeling run down, and that’s even before skimming through the large pile of proclamations and petitions from the Royal Council.

He settles into the wooden chair, sighing a bit at the unfamiliar feeling of a skirt spreading out underneath him. Ben curses as his hair keeps flopping over into his face as he dips his head to write on the worksheet in front of him. How did girls manage with their hair everyday? The long strands end up in a messy ponytail, held with one of Jane’s hair ties. It’ll have to do for now. 

Ben manages to make it through the first two questions on the page before a creak signifies the opening of the heavy oak door to the dorm. He turns slightly in his seat, only to be met with a smirking Chad leaning by the door frame, and air of nonchalance that would have fooled those who weren’t quite as familiar with the prince. Ben, however, has been around the boy since childhood, and knows he’s in for a show. A rush of apprehension runs through Ben - besides their little exchange earlier this afternoon, he hasn’t spoken to Chad since shifting into a girl.

“Aw look at you,” Chad smiles, slowly sauntering into the room and closing the door behind him, “Still hard at work even when you’ve been involved in some freak accident.” He settles his hands on Ben’s shoulders, as the latter turns back to his worksheet. 

“Well I can’t use growing a set of tits as an excuse for missing homework, can I?” Ben makes to pull out their science textbook but is stopped by Chad’s hands resting on his. He sighs, apprehension gone and knowing where this is going. “Chad, c’mon I have to finish this worksheet. And you should too - I know you usually just charm some poor girls into doing it for you, you dick, but please, spare them?”

Chad scoffs a little. “I stopped that after the whole…thing… with Evie - I mean, she’d probably kill me if she caught wind of that again.” He shudders slightly at the thought, before turning his attention back to the brunette currently half cradled in his grasp, pulling the hair tie away and releasing brown curls. His Ben is looking very pretty and kissable right now, and even though he ‘promised’ Audrey, he’s never been one to let an opportunity pass. His intentions aren’t any different after all - it’s not like the first time he and Ben would have hooked up, no, just the first time when Ben’s in the body of a girl. What’s the difference, really?

“You didn’t even have tourney practice,” Chad half whines, shaking Ben’s shrunken shoulders lightly, “Why you didn’t finish earlier is beyond me.”

Ben turns in his seat and directs an exasperated glare at the blond prince, gesturing broadly to the pile of documents still awaiting his attention. Chad rolls his eyes. “Ah yes, the new duties of our most loved King.” He starts smoothing down the wrinkles in the blouse covering Ben’s collarbones. It’s kind of odd, with Ben being so much tinier than his normal self, but the eyes, the set of the jaw and the open kindness is all the same.

Ben waves away Chad’s little quip and turns his focus back to his homework. He gets two pages into the reading before feeling Chad’s lips lingering by his ear. 

“Chad.”

“Mmmh.” The lips are now pressing light kisses along the length of his neck.

“ _Chad_.” 

Chad’s hands are crawling their way underneath his blouse and Ben can already feel himself losing this battle. When Chad’s handsy like this, he can rarely say no. Curse the Charmings and their sheer magnetic attraction. He squeaks a little, voice coming out higher than he’s ever heard even with the changed vocal range, as Chad cups the front of his breasts solidly, unused to the sensation.

“Wow, didn't know you were hiding these this whole time.” Chad snickers into his hair.

“Shut _UP_ , Chad.” Ben can feel his face heating up as the hands start groping. He fidgets a little in his seat, unsure what to do in this position as Chad’s hands continue exploring his new torso. It’s when callused fingers start teasing sensitive nipples through his bra that heat rushes down his spine and down south, a familiar sensation but very different in the bodily reaction happening now. Ben feels hot pinpricks under his skin, as Chad scrapes his teeth along his neck, and he can’t stop a small moan from escaping.

He turns quickly, half embarrassed at the unfamiliar sound, only to be met with a Chad grinning like the Cheshire cat. “Chad, I- I don’t really know what I’m doing right now.” The blond raises an eyebrow, beginning to interrupt, before Ben gestures to his new body, “I mean, like, with all this.” 

Understanding flickers in Chad’s eyes, before the blonde is leaning in to kiss Ben soundly and with so much dirty promise Ben feels another wave of heat roll down his body, centering in his core. “I see,” he says wickedly as they part, “Let me lead then?” 

He’s pleased with just how affected Ben is with a few well placed kisses, pink lips wet and eyes dark. A light blush is dusting the new king’s cheekbones as he says yes and tilts his head to recapture Chad’s lips.

Chad pulls Ben forward, biting Ben’s lip harshly and licking into that hot mouth as he starts maneuvering them backwards towards his bed. The new angle is weird - Ben had been a couple inches taller before, but now Chad has to lean down to reach him. The size difference, however, makes it easier for Chad to tumble Ben onto the bed. Ben is a vision on the blue bedspread, long brown hair tumbling back onto the pillow, lips red from the kissing and pupils widened with lust. 

Ben’s pulse quickens as Chad hovers above him on the bed, one hand moving up beneath the prince’s shirt to stroke his abs. His hands are smaller now, the nails longer, and it takes slightly more time for Ben to map out the path from Chad’s hip bone to his clavicle. He feels the prince shudder slightly underneath his touch and feels a surge of confidence return, a confidence he wouldn’t have thought possible 5 minutes ago. There’s something about being dwarfed by Chad that both excites him and keeps him nervous. Pushing the feeling aside, Ben starts to fiddle with the button of Chad’s pants. 

“Eager, are we?” Chad laughs up at him from where he had been tracing hickies along Ben’s collarbones. Ben snorts and bats at the blonde head.

“Don’t be a sleaze.” Ben retaliates by pushing his palm into Chad’s cock, causing the older boy to bite his lip in order to muffle a moan. It does not, however, deter the prince from continuing his exploration with his hands, stroking down Ben’s small torso and tracing circles along the top of Ben’s thighs, skirt flipped up. Chad laughs as Ben’s hips jerk when he traces a single finger over the crotch of Ben’s underwear, only to be shut up with a harsh kiss filled with teeth and tongue.

The two continue making out until Chad’s shirt lies somewhere on the floor, Ben’s blouse haphazardly open and skirt slipped off. Ben can feel the hard line of Chad’s cock through the thin fabric of his underwear and when the blond rocks his hips - Oh. _Oh_. Ohh, that’s very different. He gives an experimental rock of his own hips and sighs into Chad’s lips, the friction feeling glorious between his thighs. His entire body feels shaky, overly hot and suddenly, he’s very desperate for all the clothes to come off, rutting faster against the blond.

“Mm, c’mon Ben, easy there,” Chad murmurs simultaneously slipping Ben’s bra off, round breasts spilling out. He rolls a dusky nipple between his fingers and is rewarded when the brunette’s back arches, whining against Chad’s neck. Ben is very unused to his body’s new sensitivity and Chad knows he’ll be milking this for all it’s worth. Right now, it’s Ben’s pleasure that is his main focus, even as his cock is pressing against the front of his pants painfully.

Ben gasps against the older boy’s lips. “C-Chad, I swear to god, stop teasing.” Chad seems to agree, for once, because he strips off his pants and boxers quickly. Ben’s underwear and blouse join the rest of the clothes to their place on the floor, and soon they’re rearranged with Ben settling in Chad’s lap. His calloused fingers slip between Ben’s thighs and starts rubbing circles against the clit, earning a shudder. 

“You good?” 

Ben nods in response, grinding down against the fingers currently teasing along his entrance, chasing the pleasure. This is uncharted territory, completely - he’s never been with a girl, of course, and sex with him in a female body is unlike the harsh rutting he’s used to with Chad. He feels fragile in the blond’s larger embrace - until the prince’s finger slips into him and oh fuck, that feels good. The movement is all he can focus on at this point, and he can feel himself grow wetter as Chad starts rubbing again against the clit while slipping in a second finger. He has to muffle his moans against Chad’s shoulder when the older boy starts hooking his fingers every second thrust, hitting a spot within him that has him seeing white pleasure. It’s too much yet not enough at the same time. 

Their kissing has turned messy, full of teeth and tongue and spit, and Ben can feel Chad’s hips rolling against his thigh, seeking some relief from being left untouched. He backs up the prince so that he’s laying against the headboard, reaching down with a hand (a much smaller hand than normal) and grasping Chad’s cock. Now this, this he’s used to, - this is familiar territory, and Ben starts stroking, thumbing the leaking slit of the cock head on every upward pass the way he knows Chad likes, the prince’s cock thick and hot in his grasp. He’s rewarded with a groan for his ministrations and he smiles a little up at the blond boy. 

Chad is flushed in the face, eyes hooded and Ben wants to continue kissing him - so he does, and the way the prince’s tongue fucks into his mouth, hand twisted into long hair, is a prediction of what’s to come. Three fingers are fucking into him, making the dirtiest sounds Ben’s heard in ages and damn, he thinks as broken moans escape his mouth, why didn’t he agree to this the moment Chad stepped in the room?

Chad pushes him away suddenly, and before Ben can protest he grunts out “Condom.” Right. They don’t know how much has changed in Ben’s body besides the outward appearance, and Ben’s not very keen to find out. He watches as Chad rolls a condom onto himself, pulse quickening at the sight of the older boy stroking himself, head tilted back and mouth open with pleasure. 

Ben’s curiosity peaks, and he inches his own hand down towards his new body’s core. It’s wet, and warm as he slips his own fingers in, pumping up and down slightly. He scissors his fingers a bit, and moans at the sensation. The heated gaze from Chad pulls Ben back to the prince in front of him, watching Ben’s little exploration with inherent interest and a slight smirk on his lips.

“Putting on a little show, huh Ben?” Ben snorts at the sleazy line and straddles Chad’s hips again.

“You keep throwing one liners at me, and I’ll finish myself off.”

“Aw, but who was it that said they didn’t know what he was doing with all of this?” Chad smooths his hands down Ben’s bare torso, finally resting on jutting hipbones.

Ben rolls his eyes. “As _esteemed_ as your skills are, I think I’ll be able to figure it out without you.” He laces his arms around Chad’s neck anyways, reconnecting their lips and rolling his hips against the shaft of Chad’s cock. The room is silent besides the moans and groans and pants issuing from the pair, and Ben wants everything _now._

He lifts his hips, Chad’s grip shifting to help him, and eases himself onto Chad’s cock, hissing at the sensation. It’s uncomfortable, a splitting pain, but so very good at the same time, the fullness of it all. Chad is rubbing comforting circles into his hip, sucking and pressing butterfly kisses against Ben’s neck to distract him from the discomfort. 

Ben nips Chad’s lip slightly, urging him to move when he finally gets used to the sensation. The prince starts thrusting slowly, and Ben lets out a breathy moan when he does. There’s still a level of discomfort but the pleasure thats slowly building soon drowns out the uncomfortableness. He starts meeting Chad’s hips halfway down, rocking into the thrusts and oh god, when Chad’s cock brushes against a certain spot, Ben feels like he can see stars.

It’s taking all of Chad’s self control not to just thrust hard into Ben, what with the soft “ah-ah’s” issuing from those bitten red lips, and the hot, wet pulsing tightness around his dick. But he knows this is immensely different for his king right now, and the blissed out look on Ben’s pretty face is enough for him to stay his selfishness in chasing his own pleasure. He wants to make this good.

Ben has other ideas, however, as he gets used to the sensation and now it’s just not enough again - he wants more and harder and faster, which he relays to Chad, pleas mingling with satisfied moans as the older boy speeds up his hips. And oh, he can feel the pleasure coiling low in his stomach, eyelids fluttering shut.

Chad moves a hand from Ben’s waist down to the clit again, rubbing in strong fast circles, and then Ben’s fucking _whimpering,_ a sound Chad’s never heard the boy make before. Chad’sthanking whatever magic that has allowed this shapeshifting to happen because God, this experience will be engrained forever in his memory as one of the highlights of his life.

“So good, baby, so good for me.” Chad whispers against Ben’s ear as the boy shudders and writhes in his lap, rocking together in tandem. He buries his face into the breasts on this new body, muffling his own groans. Ben’s gasp is music to his ears as his hips keep pistoning up.

The heat and pleasure is uncoiling quickly in the pit of Ben’s stomach, delicious and familiar. “I-I think,” he moans, barely able to get the words out as Chad’s hands start pinching at his nipples, “Oh f-fuck, Chad, gonna - _holy shit ah_ \- gonna come.” His stuttering is met with another strong thrust as Chad grins through the haze of lust.

“Come on, Ben, I’ve got you.” Chad’s hips start thrusting harder and faster, thumb rubbing deftly across his clit, and soon Ben is tightening amazingly around his cock, head thrown back and moan loud in the large room. The sight and feeling of Ben coming around him is too much for Chad, and a few seconds later, he’s spilling into the condom, thrusting through his orgasm until he’s soft and Ben is whimpering from the oversensitivity.

Ben’s panting when Chad’s hips still, and he protests weakly as Chad slips out of him, shushed slightly by a firm kiss. The emptiness he feels is still the same whether now or back in his normal body, so he watches lazily as Chad tosses the used condom into the trash. The prince grabs a new pair of boxers and underwear for the two of them - they both can’t sleep when fully nude. 

Chad settles back around Ben’s smaller body, arms draped casually around the small circle of his waist. “So…” He starts, before Ben cuts him off with a bat to the nose.

“Don’t ruin it with another one of your cheesy lines.” Ben buries his face into the pillow, feeling the pulls of exhaustion. The warmth from Chad’s body isn’t helping in keeping him awake either. Before he can register what Chad’s murmuring about now, Ben feels himself drift off to sleep.

* * *

The alarm clock blaring is what wakes the two boys up the next morning. Ben stares at Chad baldly, the blond blinking sleep out of his eyes before reaching to shut off the clock. 8:00 flashes red on the monitor and it takes a moment to register before - 

“Oh fuck.” Classes start in 5 minutes, and they’re both half naked and sleep mussed. By the time Chad makes sense of the time, Ben’s already run in and out of the bathroom, grabbing his clothes and trying to do his hair at the same time. Everything is tangled and he’s cursing as he tries to bring a brush through the curls.

“Chad!” The blond hears a shriek from the bathroom as he’s contemplating just skipping first period. Ben stalks over to the bleary eyed boy and gestures wildly to his neck. There are hickies blooming across his pale skin all the way up to his jawline, large purple patches that make it obvious what the two were up to last night.

“Shit, what am I supposed to do with this? If anyone sees, I’m screwed, holy crap.” Ben’s panicking internally, and it must show because Chad places a placating hand on his shoulder. “What do I do?”

Chad’s still slowly rolling out of the covers, stumbling towards the closet and grabbing the first white shirt he sees. “Just ask Audrey for cover up, man.”

“I can’t do that, do you want her to bite our heads off?”

“Oh. Right. Right, forgot about that,” Chad groans, rubbing a hand over his face in an attempt to wake up fully. “Just uhhh, grab a turtleneck. Yeah, that should do it.”

 Ben turns to the window, debating. Auradon is in it’s autumn months, but it’s not cold enough to justify a turtleneck. On the flip side, these hickies are large and obvious and there is no way he can get through the day without half the student body and their teachers knowing. Sighing, he grabs one of his old turtlenecks and rolls up the sleeves, resigning himself to combatting the heat. Another problem presents itself when Ben goes to grab his school supplies.

“Chad, we didn't finish our worksheets.” Ben grabs a pillow and throws it at Chad when the latter rolls his eyes. “You idiot, this is what happens when you think with your dick!”

“You were thinking with it too!” Chad cries indignantly.

“I DON’T HAVE ONE RIGHT NOW, YOU FUCKWAD.”

* * *

The morning passes in a blur of classes, the two boys having rushed out of their dorm and slid into their seats just as the first bell rings. Ben doesn’t see Chad for the whole morning, instead sharing his classes with Carlos, who gives him an odd glance regarding the turtleneck but doesn’t ask any questions. Ben’s thankful for the younger boy’s lack of interest - he’s bracing himself for the torrent of questions that will inevitably come from Audrey at lunch.

Besides his immediate friend group, nobody’s really sure how to treat Ben in his new body. His tourney team members bump shoulders with him awkwardly whenever they see him, going for a casual vibe but end up treating him far more delicately than he remembers, even as king. Princes have been brought up to treat princesses with a tremendous amount of chivalry, and for Ben, it’s odd to be on the receiving end, especially when Chad doesn’t really differ in his jibes and bodily force.

It’s at lunch with the whole crew that Ben remembers he needs to finish that science worksheet from last night. Cursing under his breath, he starts digging through his bag, finally pulling out the rumpled piece of paper. This earns him odd stares from the whole table, but Carlos is the one who pipes up, asking, “Dude, when have you ever missed an assignment?” 

Ben laughs awkwardly. “Umm, I was, uh, sorting out some stuff with the parents last night.” He grins at the white-haired boy, who shrugs and settles back against Jay’s arm, biting into his sandwich without a second thought. 

Evie doesn’t let up now that someone’s started, however, as she plucks at the sleeve of his turtleneck. “And this godawful thing, Ben, why are you even wearing it when we gave you much more fashionable clothes?”

“Auradon is barely cold right now,” Mal raises a thin eyebrow, “How are you not sweltering.”

“Ahaha, I’m not guys, seriously!” Ben smile is strained as he tries to fend off the questions while also running through the information he read last night. His pencil tip breaks as he presses down too hard.

Nobody looks impressed with his answer, what with Audrey folding her arms, Jane giving a wide eyed skeptical look (well, she usually has that expression, but right now it doesn’t help, ok?), and Lonnie half sympathetic but very amused.

“You are literally sweating bullets right now.” Mal deadpans, as she watches a bead of sweat roll down Ben’s forehead and underneath his collar.

“Yeah, man, not looking so hot right now. Or should I say - too hot?” Jay smirks smugly, as the entire table groans at his pun. Carlos attempts to hit him in the head, only to be blocked by a gloved hand and pulled closer. He doesn’t look to upset about it at least, Ben thinks, chuckling slightly.

Lonnie’s eye are scanning the lunchroom, as she’s noticed a missing person from their table. She sighs as she see’s Chad playing with a princess’s hair as said princess blushes and pulls out a binder.“Ugh, I can’t believe he’s still flirting his way through his homework.”

Evie turns quickly and scowls. “Does that boy ever learn?” 

“Probably not,” Doug says between sips of his water, “But at least he’s copying it, not making her do it for him.” Everyone at the table turns their heads to watch Chad, still giving compliments to the princess, if her blushing and giggling is anything to judge by, while hurriedly scrawling answers onto a piece of white paper.

Ben turns back to his own worksheet, unfazed by Chad’s little maneuver to get his homework done. A glare from in front of him, however, has him looking up slowly. It’s Audrey, and Ben can feel a dawning sense of horror washing over him.

Audrey has put two and two together. What with the same worksheet the two boys are attempting to complete and the turtleneck, she’s surprised nobody else has figured it out. Ben can feel himself cowering as her glare intensifies - it doesn’t help that they’re both currently the same size, so ‘short-stack rage’ as Jay puts it, is now up close and personal.

“I cannot believe,” She sniffs, clenching a fist around her fork, “You would have such a low tolerance.” Ben balks.

“Aw c’mon Auds- ”

“DON’T ‘AUDS’ ME. I will not talk to someone so susceptible to _his_ ways.”

Ben has the good grace to blush but seriously, if she were in his place, with Chad making _those eyes at you from across the room, and his sharp cologne lingering with every breath you take, and that bright grin hypnotizing-_  


Ahem. Basically, Ben doesn't really feel much shame at his susceptibility.

The rest of the group are a picture of confusion as Audrey grabs her bag and stalks out of the dining hall, shooting a glare back at Ben, who is trying to bury himself in his homework. Lonnie is somewhat intrigued, looking as if she wants to follow Audrey and dig for answers. Jane is merely very, very confused as her eyes dart back and forth between the distracted King and the princess strutting away. The Isle kids are exchanging amused looks. And Doug-

Well, Doug doesn’t really give a shit. He’ll find out eventually.

* * *

Audrey stalks to their dorm after last class, banging on the door until Chad lets her in. The prince is dressed in his tourney uniform, ready for the game that night. Ben’s sprawled on his own bed, small in one of Chad’s old sweatshirts and Audrey would coo if it weren’t for the situation at hand. Nope, right now she’s just pissed.

“Chad Charming, what did I say?!” Chad pulls out his earphones and turns to face Audrey, who has hands planted on her hips, pink skirt swishing as she taps her foot.

“….about what?” Chad asks hesitantly, not seeing the panicked hand gestures Ben’s throwing his way to just shut up and let Audrey rant.

Audrey walks over to Ben, hauling him upright and pulling back his hair. “About all of these.” She points to Ben’s neck, littered with hickies. Actually, that was far more than she expected. Huh. “You’re terrible.” She throws at Chad as he grins smugly at his handiwork. 

“Hey, you said treat him exactly the same. And I did! Don’t blame me.” 

Ben removes himself from Audrey’s grip and tries to console her as she makes a violent gesture towards the smirking prince. “Alright, alright, Audrey, seriously, it was no big deal.We just got a bit um…carried away.”

Audrey’s still skeptically side-eyeing Chad. “I can see that,” she says coolly, turning back to Ben. “I just thought you wouldn’t feel like hooking-up when you’re not, you know, _in your normal body._ And Chad over here just went ahead anyways. _”_

Ben waves that thought away. “No, I uh- I actually really wanted to?” He grins sheepishly at Audrey, who’s anger has now evaporated into exasperation.

“Of course. Boys will think with their dicks even when they don’t have actual dicks to use.” She rolls her eyes.

“And,” Chad interjects, “It’s not just a hookup. It’s Ben. Now, if you’re done with this overprotective bout, can we head to the field? I want to warm up before the game.”

Ben falls silent at Chad’s little comment. Not just a hookup. Oh. That seemed different than all the times before. Chad had never placed a label on their relationship, and Ben had never asked because he didn’t feel like he had to. So now…what, did Chad mean that they were officially a thing now? Ben shoves the thought to the back of his mind, as Audrey finally concedes and she and Chad start leaving the dorm. Ben’s planned on staying in tonight to catch up on all the work still needing to be taken care of, but he suddenly really wants to be watching Chad (and the team…but mainly Chad) play.

If he changes his mind now though, Audrey will pick up on it, and he’s just not up for that. She means well, but he’d rather not have an emotional talk tonight. He waves goodbye and wishes Chad good luck, as the pair leave the dorm still bickering.

* * *

Audrey and Chad are almost at the field before she remembers what she wanted to say, but couldn’t with Ben in the room. She stops, pivoting neatly and stopping Chad from continuing on his route to the locker room. He gives a long suffering sigh, but she isn’t deterred. 

The manicured finger is back in Chad’s face. “Hey. I know you’re enjoying this and all,” Audrey gags slightly at the idea of her two best friends having sex, “But you better not make Ben feel like you like him more in a girl’s body than as a guy. Because that would be shitty. And terrible. Did I mention it would be shitty?”

“What the hell are you talking about, Auds, stop being silly. Ben knows its not like that.” Chad makes a move to brush past her but she grabs his arm, pulling him back.

Audrey is slightly appeased that Chad seems genuinely confused by her statement, but she presses on. “Look, I know you don't mean it like that but just…make sure Ben knows too, okay?” Chad sighs and nods his assent, and that’s all she’ll be able to get out of the blond. Audrey releases his arm, and Chad makes a beeline for the locker room, already in game mode. 

Audrey brushes off her skirt and sighs. Well, it’s all up to those two idiots to figure out their emotions for themselves, she supposes. Silly boys.

* * *

The rest of the week passes by for Ben in a haze of classes, official royal business, and countless numbers of make-out sessions with Chad. It’s fun, the pleasure and the laughter and the little pieces of affection that fuel their relationship suddenly more prominent now that Ben isn’t getting pulled every which way by his teammates and princesses who want to gather Ben’s attention. It had obviously fallen by the wayside when the whole love potion debacle with Mal went down, and now Chad’s attention was returning with a fury that made itself known by the infinite amounts of marks scattered on Ben’s body. Chad’s definitely been enjoying himself with Ben in a female form.

Ben’s own insecurity starts creeping in when the week draws to a close, and he’s informed that the potion to change him back to his normal body will be ready by Sunday. Chad’s attention is so nice, and so comforting all the time that Ben begins to wonder whether or not the prince prefers him as a girl, more so than in his regular body. And with Chad’s focus never really wavering over this week, the two had almost fallen into a routine that made it seem like…well, like a real relationship. Ben’s not sure whether he wants to go back to the hormone-fueled relationship status he had with Chad prior to the Mal/Coronation/shape-shifting mess.

Ben’s stewing in his thoughts on his bed when Chad swoops into the room, heading directly towards his own bed. The Knights had won their last game, and now were practicing extra hard for the championship - something that had been just barely out of their grasp over the past couple of years, leaving the players exhausted. Jay has been spotted falling asleep in the dining hall, and Carlos is always grumbling under his breath about not having enough time for Science Club. Ben hopes he’ll be playing for the championship game, another item hanging in the balance of whether or not he shifts back into his normal body.

“Bennnn.” The whine issues from the blond head thats currently buried into multiple pillows.

The king looks up from his laptop, half unfocused. “What’s up?”

Chad doesn’t respond, merely stretching out his arms and indicating that Ben should go and join him on the bed. Ben huffs slightly, turning back to his essay. “I thought you were tired.”

The prince raises his head slightly, petulantly saying, “Not that, Ben, I just want you next to me right now.” He flops back down onto his pillow, hair mussed. Ben considers the logistics of both working on his laptop and laying down next to Chad. It’s possible, he supposes, sighing and making his way over to his dorm mate.

Ben settles next to Chad, who automatically brings his arms around Ben’s waist and curls up behind him, burying his face into Ben’s shoulder. It’s warm and Chad’s weight is comforting behind his back as Ben continues typing up a response to the people’s petition for rights given to magical animals. It’s a long and tedious process, and Ben’s not really helped by the thoughts about Chad and whether or not the potion will work. Whether or not he even _wants_ it to work, if it means no more moments like these. The idea of Chad hooking up with other girls or boys, that once didn’t bother Ben, now causes jealousy to roil in his chest. He doesn’t want that - not anymore.

Maybe he’s selfish, or thinking too much or feeling too many emotions, but he wants Chad and Chad only.  And if Chad will only go with this if he’s stuck in girl form, he doesn’t know what he’ll do.

The thoughts get to be too much, and Ben shuts his laptop with a snap, before gearing up the courage to ask the question. 

“Chad.” The older boy behind him shifts a little, so Ben presses on. “Umm, do you..”

Chad is silent for a bit, evidently waiting for Ben to continue, but the words seem to be stuck in the brunette’s throat. “What?” Chad asks hoarsely, sleepiness apparent in his voice.

“God, this is awkward. Um. Never mind, actually.” Ben wants to die of embarrassment - since when has he ever been too afraid to speak his mind? He was more sure of himself when giving the proclamation about the Isle kids coming to Auradon Prep.

Chad’s not letting this go, however, sensing Ben’s discomfort. He tightens his grasp around Ben’s waist, and asks, “No, c’mon babe, what’s going on?”

“I…well, I-I was just; okay, I’m just kind of insecure, I guess, and I want to know whether you like me better like this? Like with a girl’s body and everything?"

Ben says all this in one breath, shutting his eyes quickly as he waits for Chad’s answer. He can feel his pulse pounding underneath his skin, and it’s embarrassing and nauseating all at once as the silence stretches on, the boy behind him either not registering the question, or refusing to answer. The arms around his waist haven’t shifted, but neither has Chad’s entire body. Ben panics, thinking he’s crossed a line in their silent agreement about their ‘relationship’. Blurring friendship with attraction was never a good idea anyways.

“Actually, forget I asked.” Ben tries to keep his voice level, but the disappointment is sinking low in his throat. He can feel a burning sensation behind his eyelids as the seconds tick by - since when did he feel like crying so easily? 

He makes to move out of Chad’s grasp, but the prince’s grip remains tight. Chad clears his throat, and when he speaks, his voice is tired but affectionate.

“Alright, no babe, as much as I like _these_ ,” his large hands move up to cup Ben’s breasts, “I much prefer not having all this hair in my face when I’m the big spoon.” He presses a light kiss to Ben’s bare shoulder. 

Ben feels a weight lift off his chest, silently berating himself for overthinking and overreacting. He turns around, careful not to knock his laptop off the bed. Chad’s face turns to an expression of surprise when he sees Ben’s eyes are watery, even as the brunette is smiling vaguely. “Wait, did I make you feel like I’d only like you like this?” Chad brushes a hand down Ben’s smaller body, trying to reassure the boy in his arms.

Ben attempts to shrug casually, but his initial worrying leaves remnants of distress on his face, even though his emotions are lifting with Chad’s snarky declaration. “Kind of, it’s stupid, it’s not a big deal.”

Chad runs a hand down his face, Audrey’s threats ringing in his ears. “I’m so stupid-”

“You’re not.” Ben admonishes immediately.

“No, I am. Audrey warned me not to make you feel that way, god knows how she knew, but I didn’t realize I actually _was_. I’m sorry, Ben.” Chad’s expression is earnest, the kind of open in expression that he gives to only his family and closest friends. Ben finds him endearing in this moment, and presses closer, kissing Chad chastely. Chad blinks.

“I was overthinking too, so I guess we’re both at fault here.” Ben grins sheepishly. The two boys fall silent for a minute before another of Ben’s worries spikes up. He gulps, this time thinking more about the future than anything else.

He fidgets. “What if the potion doesn’t work? What if I’m stuck like this and can’t ever turn back to my original body?” He’s never thought of the consequences of the potion not working, but so many things seems to be hanging in the balance.

Chad buries his face against Ben’s collarbone, mumbling something that Ben can’t hear clearly - but he thinks…did Chad just…?

“What did you say?” He pushes the blond’s head away from him so as to hear clearer.

Chad’s cheeks are pink, hazel eyes avoiding Ben’s intense green gaze. “Don’t make me repeat it, you douchebag.”

“But I didn’t hear what you said.” Ben wheedles, jostling Chad lightly.

“I said that,” the prince huffs quietly, eyes still trained somewhere past Ben’s shoulder, “I said ‘I’ll love you any way you are’ okay? Whether like this, or when you’re back to normal, or whatever.” The pink flush of his cheeks deepens, and Chad makes to bury his face back into the pillow. Ben stops him, bringing Chad forward to kiss him instead.

His stomach is flipping and his heart is soaring and maybe this is silly, but Ben feels like the luckiest person in the world right now. He nips the older boy’s bottom lip, deepening the kiss when their tongues meet, caressing each other gently. 

“Hey,” Ben says softly as they part slowly, still pressing chaste kisses near each other’s lips, “I love you too.” He presses their foreheads together, watching as Chad’s long eyelashes flutter close and the older boy swallows thickly.

“Good,” Chad says finally, looking like his worst fear of rejection has been narrowly avoided. “Good, because I don’t really know where we’d go from here if you didn’t. I know I’m the one who flirts here but…Ben, I’ve only ever really wanted you.” It’s here that Ben realizes they’ve both been confused with the status of their ‘friends-with-benefits’ arrangements, both a little too scared to voice their wants. He brushes a lock of blond hair out of Chad’s eyes, grinning as the prince nuzzles into it like a cat.

“So. Does that mean we’re officially together now?” 

Chad laughs, joy evident and unbridled. “Well, I am wearing your ring, aren’t I? Yes. Yes, we are. We don’t have to tell anyone yet, if you want,” he adds, cutting off Ben’s next question, “But you’re mine and I’m yours.” He pulls Ben in, so that he’s resting his chin on top of the brunette’s head. There’s a comfortable pause until -

“You better stop flirting with those girls to get your homework done.”

Ben’s muffled command is met with a laugh and an easy agreement. 

* * *

Sunday arrives with little fanfare, but Ben is pacing up and down the length of Fairy Godmother’s office, nervous about how well the potion will work. Mal, Evie and Doug have been working hard with Mr. Haverforth, and he has faith in their abilities, but still…this is his body on the line here. Even Chad’s reassurance that everything will be fine doesn’t do much, and sadly the prince is at tourney practice right now.

Everyone is waiting the arrival of Belle and Beast; Mal’s fiddling nervously with the vial in front of her, casting Evie worried looks about how Ben’s holding up. Evie is equally apprehensive, clutching Doug’s hand tightly as Mr. Haverforth explains the mechanisms and specific magical properties incorporated into the potion. Ben doesn’t pay much attention - as long as it works, he could care less if there were rat’s tails in the potion. (Okay, he’d care, but only slightly.)

Ben pauses slightly as Fairy Godmother goes to open the door for his parents. “Wait. If I’m changing bodies again, shouldn’t I change back into my regular suit? Don’t want to be popping out of this dress in front of everyone.”

Evie looks distraught at the mention of her blue dress bursting at the seams, and nods quickly. “Yeah, that would make sense. Go, go!” 

Ben waves quickly at his mother and father as they walk in, running back to his dorm. He strips out of the dress, and does his shirt buttons in record time. Grabbing his blue suit jacket underneath his arm, and rolling up the bottom of his pants (they’re too big for him right now, obviously, but he’s hoping the potion will be a success), he runs back to the headmistress quarters. The green potion has been poured out of the vial and into a tall clear glass, waiting for him.

Belle reaches out to her son, placing a gloved hand comfortingly on Ben’s shoulder. “Now, I’m sure this will be successful.” At a look from her husband, she continues hastily “And even if this doesn’t work, we’ll look for another solution to this problem. Don’t worry, dear.”

Ben holds his mother’s hand for a second, letting her know he’s okay even as his nerves are frazzled and he’s shaking a bit. Taking the glass, he raises it to everyone in the room, their eyes all on him, and drains the contents in one gulp.

Mal is biting her lip, and Beast’s brow is furrowed as nothing happens for a minute. Mr. Haverforth is sweating, fingers crossed indiscreetly in his pocket. Ben just stands there, hoping and hoping until he feels a rippling sensation under his skin.

Suddenly he’s shooting up, hair shortening back to below his jawline. His chest flattens, and his limbs grow longer. Evie shrieks a little, but he waves a hand indicating that the change is painless, just a bit odd and disorienting. The rippling sensation continues for a couple minutes as he feels everything return to place and, ahem, certain parts of his body regrow (god, that was an odd feeling.) Then, the sensation stops. Ben pats himself down as everyone lets out a collective sigh.

“Well, it look’s like everything is back to normal.” Fairy Godmother concludes after giving a cursory wave of her wand to make sure no remnants of the accidental potion were left. “You’re all set, Ben.” She smiles kindly.

Ben grins, slightly off balance as his father pats him hard on the back. His mother’s face is full of relief, as are his friends. He turns to the three who are hovering by Fairy Godmother, and gives them all a hug. “Thank you, guys. And thank you, Mr. Haverforth,” He turns towards his teacher, who waves the thank you away with a cursory bow.

“If it weren’t for us, you wouldn’t have had this problem in the first place.” Doug mutters sheepishly, as Ben claps him on the shoulder.

“No, I’m actually kind of glad that I had this experience.” Ben laughs, waving as his parents bid him goodbye to give him space with his friends, and their Weird Science teacher also exits gracefully. Everything seems right: he can play in the final tourney game of the semester, he now has an appreciation for styles of dresses, and he and Chad are together. 

“What would you do without our brains, huh Ben?” Mal’s back to her snarky self now that there’s nothing toworry about. 

Ben smiles. “I’m sure Evie and Doug really got your mind working.” He dodges her punch, as Evie and Doug laugh at Mal’s feigned indignation.

Moments later, the quartet is rushing to the study hall, Ben leading the way as he looks forward to letting his friends know he’s back in his normal body and to thank the girls for their clothes and advice. 

Their crew is settled at a large table amidst the sea of other students, in the midst of laughing as Jay makes a show of balancing books on his head, mimicking Audrey’s posture as she leads them through a mock princess etiquette class. Evie and Doug approach the table first, blocking Ben slightly from view. They stand there quietly until Carlos notices their presence.

“Oh hey! How’d it go?” He asks, narrowly avoiding the book falling off of his boyfriend’s temple.

Evie and Doug part dramatically, and Mal shoves Ben forward. He’s slightly off balance, but he grins nonetheless as his friends cheer, Audrey uttering a very loud “Thank goodness!”

“We knew you guys could do it.” Jane compliments Mal, Evie and Doug, who all smile gratefully at the vote of confidence. Lonnie hugs Mal tightly, who is surprised for a moment at the affection but returns it happily.

Amidst his friends celebration however, Ben has eyes only for Chad, who had stood up abruptly when he saw Ben return to his normal body. He was the only one who knew just how scared Ben was, and had been stewing in worry for the entire morning, so much so that tourney practice had been highly unproductive.

Ben grins at his boyfriend. “Hey Chad, look who’s back in-” But he’s stopped from finishing his sentence when Chad pulls him sharply by the collar and kisses him soundly, leaning up slightly like they’re both used to. High on excitement, Ben’s running his fingers through Chad’s hair without a second thought, happiness about being back in his body multiplying tenfold. Ben doesn’t know how long it is before they both remember they’re in the middle of a crowded study hall, surrounded by their friends. 

He pulls back sharply. “Chad, we’re in public!”

Chad snaps out of his impulsive state with a dawning sense of horror. “Oh shit, shit, shit.” They turn simultaneously towards their friends. Ben half wishes he had a camera to capture everyone’s expression, even in his now nervous state

Evie and Doug wear identical expressions of shock, mouths gaping open. Jane’s face is entirely red - she’s never witnessed such a passionate kiss in person, let alone one participant being the _king._ Carlos has his mouth covered, surprised and grinning deviously. Lonnie’s face is full of glee.

Audrey’s very audible face palm precedes her groaning into her hands.

Jay is the first one to break the silence, laughing. “Who would’ve thought, huh?” He jostles Chad’s shoulder roughly, as Lonnie squeals, “I _knew_ something was up!”

Chad straightens his shirt out, putting on his false air of nonchalance. “Lonnie, you always say you think something’s up. Even when nothing’s going on.” He can’t hide the slight smile thats gracing his lips, as the prince sneaks glances at Ben, who’s been sheepishly grinning the whole time.

Mal hooks an arm around Ben’s neck, pulling him down and ruffling his hair. “Hey Benny boy, how long has this been going on, huh?” He laughs and untangles himself, waving off the question. Ben avoids staring at Chad right now, but his blush is tell-all and Mal shoves him teasingly.

Audrey clears her throat, glancing between the two boys. “WELL. Shouldn’t we be heading back to your dorm, Ben, and giving your clothes back to Evie?” She looks pointedly at their surroundings right now, and it’s only then that Ben realizes that the rest of the study hall is staring at them, and people have started whispering amongst themselves in astonished voices.

Chad catches on quickly, knowing how rumors fly in Auradon Prep. “Ahh right, Audrey. Come on everyone, lets get out of here.” He grabs Ben’s arms and starts pulling him rapidly out of the study hall, the rest of the group trailing behind in a slower fashion.

Ben spends a split second mourning for his ears later; Audrey will inevitably be lecturing him again on how she always ends up being the one doing damage control. Which isn’t a lie, really, but he can still pretend. Chad’s momentum forces him to focus, however, and he shifts his arm to walk alongside the blond. They end up holding hands all the way to their dorm, much to the amusement of their friends behind them.

* * *

 “Alright.” Lonnie declares, gesturing for Carlos to close the door behind them as everyone files into the large room. “What exactly is going on between you two?”

“Uh, well we-”

“It’s like this, really-”

“I mean first kiss, right? So then-”

“But, like, it was a kinda recent-”

Ben and Chad turn to each other, gesturing vaguely as they run over each other’s sentences in an effort to explain the situation to their friends. They end up shutting their mouths, as they’re not only confusing themselves but everyone else who is looking in on this exchange.

Audrey sits down on Ben’s desk, legs crossed primly. “They’ve been making out since freshman year, as far as I know. But this whole holding hands thing,” She raises a dark eyebrow at Chad, “that’s new.” Chad pulls Ben into his lap in retaliation, sticking out his tongue at the smirking princess.

Jay wolf-whistles. “Damn guys, that long? Impressive.”

Ben clears his throat, shifting nervously in Chad’s grasp. He’s not used to these displays of affection with the prince, after all. “It wasn’t really a full on relationship until…well, two days ago, actually.”

“But I’ve always worn your ring.”

Ben smiles back at Chad following the blond’s interjection. “Yeah, yeah you have.” He ignores the gagging from his friends following this cheesy revelation. Ben’s just elated right now - Chad’s returning grin is everything he really wants to focus on.

“Wait,” Mal says slowly, “So when you gave me your ring when you were under that love spell…”

Ben grimaces slightly. “Yeah, I asked for it back from Chad.” He hadn’t been in his right mind, of course, but Chad’s hurt expression at the time still made him guilty when the memory came up. Chad had avoided him for days afterwards, and Ben had barely noticed, what with him in a magical haze.

“Not a great experience, Mal.” Chad snarks at the purple haired girl. Mal throws her hands up, in a ‘how was I supposed to know?!’ gesture.

Evie glares in turn for her best friend. “Chad Charming, don’t you go pushing all the blame on Mal. I’m sure you’ve hurt Ben a fair share with all the flirting and manipulating you had all over the place.” Chad has the good grace to look ashamed. “And I repeat, _if you ever hurt Ben now…_ ” She finishes with a little slitting throat gesture, with Mal nodding along behind her.

Chad raises both hands in surrender. “ _Alright,_ I get your point, I really do! You guys will probably have to form a line behind Audrey, anyways.” Audrey merely gives a shrug and turns back to braiding Jane’s hair, something she had been partaking in due to her knowledge of the whole Ben and Chad situation.

“Hold on. Audrey, why do you know all of this already?” Doug pushes up his glasses, and everyone turns towards the dark-skinned princess. Ben is also surprised with how readily she had expected he and Chad’s actual relationship - from what he thought, she assumed they were just horny teenage boys engaging in activities without strings attached.

Audrey rolls her eyes, now turning to Lonnie’s hair. “Please, they were so flustered after their first kiss, I knew something was there even then. And let’s just say that Chad, your staring is really obvious when you think no one’s looking.” Her face is smug as Chad splutters, Jane aww-ing at the mention of a first kiss experience. 

Carlos and Jay’s laughter rings loud before they dissolve into whispers about how they didn’t see it coming, even with all the time spent with Ben and Chad during tourney practice. “I don’t know why you thought you had to keep it from us,” Carlos says, not unkindly, “I mean - it’s not like the rest of the school doesn’t know about me and Jay.”

“I didn’t really want to let it get blown out of proportion or have to face it before coronation, to be honest.” Ben says quietly. The rest of the group murmurs their understanding, and Ben starts pulling out all of the girls’ clothes and handing them back to their respective owners.

Mal is frowning when he gets to some of her stuff. “Do your parents know yet? For both of you.” Ben shakes his head, but isn’t surprised when Chad shrugs.

“I mean, my mom knows I’ve been with a couple of boys before, and she shares everything with my father so…” Chad trails off, regarding it nonchalantly. Chad’s parents, Ella and Kit, are accepting of most everyone and everything, in fact being less apprehensive of the Isle Kids than Ben’s own parents at times prior to their arrival. 

Chad’s lacing his fingers with Ben’s, and the brunette knows that when he tells his parents, when the time is right, he’ll have the prince’s support regardless. And that’s enough for now, even when Audrey mentions that rumors will be flying around after their little stunt in the study hall. Word gets around Auradon fast, and Ben knows that his parents will be either asking to speak with him, or expecting a conversation soon. But for now, his friends have all been understanding and he’s nestled solidly against Chad. Things don’t seem _that_ fucked up. That’s all he can ask for.

The group stays and chats for a bit longer, Evie and Doug walking everyone through the whole potion making process as Mal groans and pleads for no more science. Lonnie pokes fun at how content Chad looks with Ben in his lap, but the two boys really can’t bring themselves to care. If they’re going to be a couple, Chad quips, they’ll be the most disgustingly cute couple to exist. Carlos and Jay take that as a challenge, and Jane quickly pleads for this not to be a competition of most horrendous bouts of PDA.

It’s nearing curfew when Fairy Godmother stops by; thankfully Ben had moved off of Chad and settled on his own bed. She ushers everyone out of Ben and Chad’s dorm, reminding them of classes the next day. They part with cheerful goodbyes, occasionally throwing teasing glances at the two. Not too obviously, as Fairy Godmother is standing at the door, overseeing their departure with crossed arms, but enough that Ben gets the point, and Chad ends up ignoring everyone until the room is empty. 

* * *

The dorm room swings shut as their headmistress departs for the night, and a comfortable silence falls in the room. Ben’s sorting out his clothes now that the girls have taken their stuff back, refolding stuff that had been shifted out of place when he couldn’t be bothered to organize earlier in the week. He’s preoccupied, assuming Chad has gone off to take a shower, until strong arms slither around his torso, and Chad’s chin is digging into his shoulder.

“I’m glad the potion worked.” is muttered into Ben’s ear before soft lips meet the junction between his neck and shoulder.

Ben chuckles. “Glad for me, or for you?”

He’s spun around with little preamble, the length of Chad’s body now pressed along his front, heat palpable through their thin dress shirts. Tourney does a body good, and Ben’s very very happy that both of them had picked up the sport in high school. 

“I’m very glad for you,” Chad says, eyes glittering in the dim light of the dorm, “And also very glad for me.” Ben wants to respond with a witty comment but Chad’s already closed the distance between them, sucking on Ben’s bottom lip, followed by his tongue flicking wickedly against the roof of Ben’s mouth.

“Shouldn’t have doubted your attraction to me in the first place.” Ben remarks hoarsely after they part. 

“Mm, no, probably not.” Chad murmurs distractedly, already unbuttoning the top buttons on Ben’s shirt and urging the taller boy to bed. Ben falls back, bouncing on the mattress lightly, watching as Chad strips off his shirt in its entirety. He eyes the planes of muscle shifting appreciatively. Chad raises an eyebrow, and Ben mirrors his boyfriend, undressing as well. He’s barely thrown his shirt aside before the prince is on him, lips eagerly attaching themselves underneath Ben’s jawline and sucking sharply. Ben sighs contently.

“Like you just the way you are.” Chad says breathlessly - and Ben’s chest expands with affection. As cheesy and cliche as Chad’s proclamations are, his eyes are bright and earnest, fully happy with Ben back in his normal body.

Ben tugs Chad’s face down for another thorough kiss, his hands then moving to glide over the blond’s chest. Chad’s resting on Ben’s thighs, a heavy comfortable weight, and their tongues are languid as they intertwine, both boys happy with taking their time. And if Chad’s roaming hands are any indication, Ben’s change in physique once again is being heavily appreciated.

He’s half hard when Chad starts rolling his hips against his, the friction between them glorious, and Ben’s hands are on Chad’s hips, urging the prince on. He can’t help but let out breathy moans as they rut against each other, which are met with Chad’s own groans. Ben flips their position, now on top, and proceeds to nip at the blond’s chest, tugging at a nipple with his teeth. The resulting moan sends blood straight to his cock.

Chad’s unzipping and sliding out of his pants quickly, moving to work on Ben’s zipper as Ben’s fingers are teasing the band of the older boy’s briefs. Soon, they're both in just their underwear, moving in tandem for friction as they continue kissing. Their lower halves are rutting hard against each other, but their kissing is slow.

Ben pulls back after a couple of minutes, observing the sight of a Chad so pliant under him. Usually, Chad’s the one who’s dominant and commanding when they fool around, breaking Ben down bit by bit. And Ben loves that - but it’s also so infatuating seeing Chad looking up at him under lazy eyelids, smirking slightly with lips chapped and kissed red. It’s just a testament to how comfortable they are with each other, for Ben to be such a complete sap, and for Chad to let his confident persona take a backseat to just enjoying the moment.

He’s cut off from his little monologue of affection when Chad flips him back, sliding on top again. 

“You can enjoy me all relaxed later,” the prince smirks, as if reading Ben’s mind, “But first, let’s deal with this.” Chad reaches into Ben’s boxers, pulling out his cock and stroking with a tight fist. Ben curses under his breath, taken by surprise by the sudden pleasure.

Alright, he takes it back. Chad’s always commanding. But goddamn, he loves it so much, he can’t complain.

And fuck, it’s good to have a dick again. 

Ben bites his lip, trying not to make too much noise when Chad dips his head, tongue tracing the slick slit of Ben’s cock. They may have their own dorm, and the walls aren’t _that_ thin _,_ but still. He fails in keeping his moan in when pink lips close around the head of his cock, sucking harshly. God, he’s missed this feeling, even if it had been only a week. Ben throws his head back, enjoying the feeling of Chad steadily taking in more of his cock, trying to keep his hips from thrusting into the blond’s throat. The wet noises fill the room, as Chad’s tongue traces the length of Ben’s cock and he can feel the flush on his face, mouth open and gasping with pleasure. 

He takes a glance down, and fuck, the sight almost makes him come right then and there. Chad’s lashes brush his cheek, and his lips are stretched obscenely, swollen with spit. Ben’s hands root themselves in the older boy’s hair, urging him on.

“Fuck, Chad, forgot how good you are at this.” He pants, as the blond swallows him down to the base of his cock. The constrictions of Chad’s throat around him feels like heaven, and Ben can barely form a coherent sentence at this point, too focused on the sensation. His hips are jerking of their own volition.

Chad pulls off him with a pop. “Isn’t that a disappointment. I guess I have to keep reminding you then.” The prince’s voice is raw, and Ben feels kind of bad before he gets swallowed down again with enthusiasm. A calloused hand holds Ben’s hips down, and it’s a testament to Ben’s self restraint that he can be kept still and take it. All he wants to do is thrust deeper into the hot wetness of Chad’s mouth. It’s so so good, but not enough until -

Until Chad starts moaning around his cock, and Ben realizes with a jolt of arousal that the older boy is stroking himself off while simultaneously sucking him off. The sight of Chad thrusting into his own fist, face gorgeous in pleasure, and the vibrations around his cock are too much a combination for Ben, and he gives a warning tug of Chad’s hair, before spilling into the prince’s mouth with a long groan, the feeling of the boy swallowing around him drawing out his orgasm.

Chad pulls off with a self-satisfied grin, observing the boy in front of him come undone. Ben’s eyes are glazed over in pleasure, mouth open and chest heaving. Chad’s still hard, though, and so he falls upon Ben’s lips, tongue delving it’s way into an eagerly responding mouth. 

Ben palms Chad’s erection and gives a couple of hard fast strokes, hand slick with pre-come, thumbing a spot underneath the cock head. Chad is moaning against Ben’s lips, eyes screwed shut as his orgasm washes over him quickly, what with being so aroused in the midst of sucking Ben off. His release paints the sheets and Ben’s torso. The prince stretched in front of him, so debauched, is a picture Ben burns into his mind.

Ben’s grabbing a tissue from the nightstand and cleaning the both of them up when Chad’s breathing returns to normal. He curls up next to the older boy, tangling their legs together, and nuzzling into the hollow of the blond’s collar bone. Ben can tell by the way Chad’s blinking slowly down at him, that he’s tired from the day and their little bedtime activities. 

“You know what?” Ben asks anyways, before sleep can fully wash over the prince.

“Hmm?” Chad’s answer is a low rumble in his chest, and Ben presses closer as the blond’s arms wrap around his now larger torso.

“Kinda glad that science accident happened.”

Chad laughs. “Yeah, I mean, I would’ve made you my boyfriend one day,” he dodges a joking slap from Ben, pulling the young king closer afterwards, “Shut up, I would’ve,okay? When I got the courage up. But yeah, the science shit made it a lot easier.” He presses a kiss to Ben’s temple, who smiles while fiddling with his old ring on Chad’s finger. 

They’re good. Ben will tell his parents next weekend, or maybe Wednesday or tomorrow or- who knows. The rest of the students at school and the media can talk for all he cares. Now, he’s content falling asleep tangled around Chad. They’ll end up trying to steal the covers from each other in the morning, and probably be late for class again and Audrey will probably get an aneurysm from the hickies they’ve managed to place on each other but.

They're together for real this time. And everything feels good.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Cheesy ending is Cheesy, but so are our two boys. Thank you for reading!!


End file.
